Reminiscencia
by Ekhary
Summary: Capítulo Único.Un suceso desagradable y el descenlace del mismo... No podría explicar más sin arruinar la sorpresa.


Disclaimer: Bien, el mundo y yo sabemos que Fullmetal Alchemist ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Sólo es mía la imaginación que planteó esto y nada más.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que me han soportado en mis debrayes a lo largo del tiempo y a las maravillosas musas que conozco.

Críticas y comentarios constructivos son bien recibidos-malas y buenas, mientras sean constructivas XD- pero o.ó…por fa si no te gusta la idea del fic y/o tienes ganas de flamear a alguien, evítame la molestia de arruinarte la vida psicológicamente hablando, ¿Síp? No me gusta decirle a la gente que se busque una vida porque la necesita más que yo. Mejor busca un fic que te guste más y ahórrate el gasto de energía innecesario en escribir algo desagradable para alguien que quizá ni conoces.

**Reminiscencia**

**By Ekhary**

Se recargó en la pared de la habitación y deslizó lentamente su cuerpo hasta el suelo, quedando sentado con la espalda desnuda contra aquella fría pared que había sido testigo del acto más imperdonable que había podido cometer.

... y observó sus manos, aquellas que habían sido el arma que había atentado contra su sanidad mental, aquellas que había utilizado para cometer el acto más indigno que su propia racionalidad- porque la locura no es un estado racional de la mente humana- consideraba como un sacrilegio a sus ideales y a sus convicciones. Aquellas manos, las de un pecador, temblaban como nunca antes...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como deseando que, lo antes visto por aquellas pupilas, hubiese sido simplemente un mal sueño, que las acciones y situaciones simplemente fueran cosa de una imaginación perturbada por el pasado ¿Y qué mejor hecho para culpar sino al pasado mismo? A aquellos acontecimientos que le cambiaron, aquellos que le habían robado la alegría y la inocencia de una infancia feliz... esas situaciones que le pusieron contra la espada y la pared, donde puso a prueba su cuerpo, mente y alma un sin fin de veces.

Un grito se ahogaba en su garganta sin poder salir, un nudo estaba asfixiándole lentamente... suspiró... las lágrimas no servirían ni siquiera para liberarle un poco del dolor ¿qué importaba ahora? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Su mente le pedía que recordara una y otra vez y comparara... que no cometiera el mismo error una vez más...

¿Acaso su mente y él mismo aceptaban lo ocurrido? Ni durante un segundo. Se bloqueaba cada vez más negándose a entender aquellos hechos, negándose a creer que las consecuencias de sus actos eran esas... hasta que por fin ocurrió. Su mente ya no pudo más y decidió tomar la vida por el camino más fácil.

…

Salió de la pequeña habitación de lozas colores pastel difuminado caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le sonrió a aquellos dos que habían esperado pacientes en el mismo lugar desde que había entrado a aquel pequeño cuarto de aseo personal.

"Les veré luego", dijo y se dirigió a la salida de la casa sin espera recibir y sin realmente recibir respuesta alguna. Cuando salió, se encargó de los últimos preparativos de lo que quizá sería un viaje sin retorno.

... y así, subió al tren que partía al atardecer a la capital de aquel país observando por la ventana un cálido paisaje de ocaso. Cielos rojizos que se convertían lentamente en un apacible paisaje nocturno sólo transgredido por una pequeña estela gris que se elevaba al infinito y quedaba atrás mientras avanzaba aquel dragón de hierro. Sonrió complacido mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de las manos enguantadas. Se percató de una pequeña mancha rojiza que violaba al blanco de aquellas investiduras de tela que evitaban que los curiosos voltearan a verle. Una mueca de desprecio cruzó por su rostro. Quizá eso jamás debió haber sucedido...

... pero ahora era tarde... Al y Winry estaban muertos y sus restos ardían junto a lo que fue una vez la casa de los Rockbell... No había marcha atrás... y ahora, a eliminar los últimos trozos que le unían a un pasado que ya no recordaría... a iniciar una nueva vida.


End file.
